


With Somebody Who Loves Me

by WillowRedWitch



Series: Friends Don't Lie [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, It's not a lot though, Little bit of angst, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRedWitch/pseuds/WillowRedWitch
Summary: Eleven is upset. Can Mike cheer her up?Warning: Tooth-rotting fluff





	With Somebody Who Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> Un-edited. Let me know if you catch anything.
> 
> Update: I edited a bit because I caught some tense issues.

Eleven was upset. Eleven was upset and curled into a ball in the fort and Mike didn’t know where he went wrong. All he knew was she was quietly letting tears stream down her cheeks and he felt a funny pang in his chest that threatened to take his breath away. 

“El?” Mike asked cautiously, but the blanket door of the fort pulled itself down covering El from view. Mike sighed. “Eleven?”

“No,” came a small, but firm voice from under the blanket.

“No what, El?” Mike slumped to the floor staring at the outside of the fort. “Please? I don’t know what I did wrong.”

The corner of the blanket lifted a little bit and El poked her face out. “Friends don’t lie,” she snapped then let the blanket fall back again blocking her from view. 

“What are you talking about?” Mike asked. “I didn’t lie to you.”

A piece of paper lifted itself off Mike’s desk and landed in his lap. He picked it up and read it. 

Mike,  
Hey, we should talk sometime.  
\- LWD

Oh.

“Where did you find this?”

“Math book.”

Mike sighed. “El, I didn’t…”

The blanket flung itself up reveling El’s face blotchy and red. “You lied,” she spat.

Mike ran his hand behind his neck. He should have ripped this up the minute he got it, or he should have told El about it straight out. After the whole ordeal with Max he should have known to deal with this before El found out on her own. She tended to have a bit of jealous streak.

“El, I didn’t lie.”

“Not telling, lying.” That was true… not telling her was technically lying. Mike took a deep breath. 

“El, please listen. I didn’t tell you because it’s nothing.”

El frowned in response. 

“A girl didn’t even give it to me. LWD is Lucas, Will and Dustin. They played a prank on me and had Max hand it to me from a ‘friend.’” El blinked up at him with her big expressive eyes. 

“No one else?”

“No, El. Only you.” Mike didn’t know what exactly to call them. They were more than friends, but they didn’t call it anything. They were them and that was okay. 

He softly reached out to brush tears off her cheek moving slowly so she could pull away if she wanted to. But she didn’t instead she moved into his touch and he smiled at her softly. 

“Hi.”

“Hi,” El sniffled back.

“Hey come here.” He grabbed her hand and helped her up then turned to cross the room.

“Mike?” she asked, following behind him. 

“Just give me a minute.” He went to the record player setting it up and putting on the needle. “I Wanna Dance with Somebody” came through the small speakers and Mike gave El a stupid grin. She took his hand and he spun her.

Suddenly, they were dancing silly and El was laughing all traces of tears forgotten as they belted out the lyrics. El couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so hard. She didn’t know what they were, but she was smart enough to know it wasn't quite friends. Mike doesn’t treat her the same way he treats Lucas, or Will, or Dustin, or Max, and she doesn’t treat him that way either. All she knew was she didn't want Mike treating anyone the way he treated her, they’re special. 

When the song was over they collapsed on the couch holding hands and giggling hard. Mike brushed a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear and she smiled.

“Mike?” 

“Yeah, El?”

“No more secrets,” she said firmly.

“No more secrets. Promise.” And he kissed her cheek softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god! Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I just watched all of Stranger Things in three days because my friend got me into it and I have no chill and I love Mileven SO much!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction that I've posted anywhere!
> 
> Come check out my Tumblr here to scream about Stranger Things with me: [musingsofabookworm](https://musingsofabookworm.tumblr.com)  
> Also feel free to send me prompts or requests.
> 
> I don't own Stranger Things. The title is from "I Wanna Dance with Somebody" by Whitney Houston 
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> Update: I'm considering making this a one-shot series. Let me know if you would like that.


End file.
